The present invention relates to a device for banding products, comprising a supply mechanism for supplying band material from a supply roll, means for forming a loop in an end portion of the band material around a space for accommodating products, means for cutting off the end portion and means for closing the loop. Such a device is also known by the name of banding machine.
Banding comprises arranging a wrapper, also called banderole, around one or more products. A banderole is provided for, inter alia, bundling several products, imparting rigidity to one or more products and/or displaying, as an information carrier, information regarding the product. Usually, banding machines form a loop of band material around a product, which loop is subsequently tightened around the banderole.
The banding capacity, i.e. the number of products per unit of time that can be provided with a banderole, of current banding machines usually falls short of requirements. Furthermore, in many cases a banderole is stretched too tightly or not tightly enough around a product.